The present invent relates to a dehumidifier drying apparatus and, more particularly to such a dehumidifier drying apparatus, which is adapted to dry saturated drying agent of dehumidifiers for a repeat use.
In order to protect storage items against the damage of moisture, people may put dehumidifiers in the cabinets, wardrobes, precious item storage racks, and etc. to absorb moisture in air. FIG. 1 shows a dehumidifier A constructed for this purpose. The drying agent used in this structure of dehumidifier A contains calcium chloride, which produces a toxic alkaline solution when absorbed water from the air. When disposing of the dehumidifier A after its use, the user must carefully handle the dehumidifier A. When disposing of the dehumidifier, the user may touch the toxic alkaline solution with the skin or the eyes accidentally, causing an injury. FIG. 2 shows another structure of dehumidifier according to the prior art. This structure of dehumidifier is complicated to assemble. During the use of the dehumidifier, the user cannot visually check the change of color of the drying agent put inside the casing of the dehumidifier (the change of color is indicative of the moisture absorption status of the drying agent). Further, the aforesaid prior art dehumidifiers are not reusable. Once the contained drying agent is saturated, the dehumidifiers become useless.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a dehumidifier drying apparatus, which is adapted to dry saturated drying agent of dehumidifiers for a repeat use. It is another object of the present invention to provide a dehumidifier drying apparatus, which dries saturated drying agent of dehumidifiers efficiently. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the dehumidifier drying apparatus comprises a top-open drying box, the drying box comprising an open top side, and an air inlet in an upright peripheral wall thereof at one side and adapted to receive hot air from a hot air source; a detachable seal cover covered on the open top side of the top-open drying box and adapted to hold saturated drying agent for drying, the detachable seal cover comprising a plurality of air vents through which hot air is delivered from the air inlet to dry saturated drying agent being put on the detachable seal cover; and hot air source adapted to blow hot air through the air inlet of the top-open drying box and the air vents of the detachable seal cover to dry saturated drying agent being put on the detachable sea cover. The hot air source can be, for example, a hair dryer. Further, adapter means, for example, a heat-resisting socket may be installed in the air inlet and adapted to receive the barrel of the hair dryer.